Por Siempre, Mi Amor
by amksschristian
Summary: Dom and Letty's relationship with a twist
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _A/N: The title translates to_ Forever, My Love. _This is an up and down fanfic about Dom and Letty's love story, with a major twist. Please enjoy. Review :)_

She stared down at the little stick with a blue plus sign in the middle. She was pregnant with a baby who's father was nowhere to be found.

Dominic Toretto had been missing for almost 2 months.

 _*flashback*_

 _"So, this is it? You're just gonna leave me?" A furious Letty said calmly, too calmly._

 _"Letty, what do you want me to say? You rejected me."_

 _"No, I didn't reject you. I said no to your proposal. That does'nt mean I want to break up. "_

 _"Then what does it mean?"_

 _"I'm just not ready for marriage."_

 _"We've been together for the better part of a decade. How much more time do you need?"_

 _"I don't know, Dom, ok I don't know."_

 _"Why don't you know? We've been in a comitted relationship for 9 years. Clearly commitment isn't the problem. What is it?"_

 _"I just don't think right now is the right time."_

 _"Then when is the right time?"_

 _"When your sister isn't getting married. And having a baby."_

 _"That's really the reason you won't marry me? Because of my sister?"_

 _"I mean it's part of the reason. I just really thinkk we're in a good place. I don't want the stress of a wedding to ruin that."_

 _"So, are wee ever gonna get married? Are you gonna make me wait nother 10 years?"_

 _"I don't know, Dom. Can we just please not do this tonight? I mean it is our anniversary."_

 _"Yeah, and a crappy one at that."_

 _"What do you want me to say, Dominic?"_

 _"I wanted you to say yes!"_

 _"Well I'm sorry, but can't all get what we want!"_

 _"No one but perfect little Leticica gets what they want!"_

 _"Don't even go there. You know you always get what you want. When you don't get it one time, you throw a hissy fit."_

 _"I wish you wanted this too. I mean up until a few hours ago, I thought you did want this. You'd been hinting at us getting married for the past few months."_

 _"Yeah, because Mia's getting married. Not because I wanted us to get married."_

 _"Well, you have a funny way of showing things, Let."_

 _"You know what, I don't care if you leave. Just run away from your problems, just lik you always do. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."_

 _"Whatever, Letty."_

 _Dom grabbed his jacket and keys, annd slammed the door on his way out._

 _*end flashback*_

That was the last time Dom and Letty had spoken. A little late that evening, Mia walked into the apartment to find Letty bawling on the couch. Luckily, Mia was able to calm her down.

Mia was set to get married in 2 months. Her second child was due in 5 months.

"Hey Mia." Letty said as she opened the door to see Mia standing there.

"Hey, I wante dto see if you were up to going dress shopping?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Ok, let's go."

"Let me go get my phone."

Letty walke dinto the living room, picked up her phone, and walke dout the front door.

"So what's up? How've you been? How's baby O'Conner number 2?"

"Me and the baby are good. Jack is a little sick so Bri is staying with him."

"I guess I'll make sure to stay away, then."

"What about you?"

"I took a pregnancy test ealier." Letty said, quietly.

"What!"

"It came back positive. I'm pregnant, surprise." She said, unenthusiastically.

"What are you gonna do? I mean Dom has gone for almost 2 months."

"I don't knoow, at this point. Maybe he'll come back, and maybe he won't. if he does, I definitely do not want him to be apart of this baby's life."

"Why not? I mean he is the father."

"Yeah, but clearly he doesn't care. If he did, he would've come back by now,"

"Do you think he will?"

"No, not really. I'd be extremely surprised if he did."

"And you're for sure keeping the baby?"

"Yeah. I want a baby, but I wish the circumstances were better. I wish Dom was here and we could be a real family."

"I wish that tthe circumstances were better too. I mmean it hurts to see you hurting. I also miss my brother."

"I miss him too."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Letty was lost in thought anayway. Thinking about her future.

About 10 minutes later, Letty and Mia arrived at a small bridal dress boutique.

"What do you think about this one?" Mia said as she walked out of the dressing room wearing as blush, mermaid style dress.

"Well, it's definitely not traditional. Why not white?"

"Because it's too broing. Now, does it look good or not?"

"Eh."

"Ok, next."

Mia tried on 3 white dresses, 2 more blush dresses, until she finally found an extremely light blue, strapless, slim dress. The top was embroidered with lace and had a thin line of diamonds at the waist.

"I really like this one. What do you think?"

"It's pretty. I think you should get it."

"Ok, this is my wedding dress. Now, for your dress."

"Mi, I get that this is your wedding, but do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes, you do. Now would you like to wear a light grey or a light pink?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

"Ok, let's find you a light grey dress."

Mia picked out 3 dresses and made Letty try them on.

The first one was a knee length cocktail dress, with a lace top. She vetoed it.

The second one was a mid-shin length dress, that was strapless and had a thin line of diamonds on the top and around the waist. She said yes.

She tried on the thrid dress, just to make sure. It was a slim cocktail dress with thin straps and very little detail. She vetoed it.

"Lucky number 2." Mia said as she payed fo rthe dress.

"Well, this was eventful."

"Yeah, I'm happy. We can get the shoes in abaout a month. Let's go eat lunch. What do you want?"

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Vamanos."

"Vamanos." Letty confirmed.

The girls headed to a Pizza Hut that was a few minutes from the boutique.

"Do you think Dom is gonna come back?" Letty said as they drove back to Letty's apartment.

"I don't know, Let. I would like to believe he's gonna come back in time for my wedding. I want him to walk me down the aisle. I hope he comes back. Do you think he's gonna come back?"

"Honestly? No. It's been 2 months. He has't written, called, nada. If he was gonna come back, he would've done it by now. At this point, I can't wait around for him to show up. I'm gonna have a baby in 7 months. I should focus on that. Who needs men anyway?"

"That's good to know."

They arrived back at Letty's apartment andd said their goodbyes.

"Bye Mi. Today was nice. I hope Jack feels better."

"Bye Let, and congrats on the baby."

"Yeah, right."

Mia left and Letty was all alone, well kinda. Not exactly alone. She had her baby. From now on, they'd be inseperable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Letty laid in bed, she started to think about her childhood memories with Dom.

*flashback*

"Hey twerp. What are you doing?" Dom said to a 14 year old Letty.

"Uh, nada." She said, nervously. (Nothing.)

"Why do you always speak in Spanish? It's weird."

"Adios." Letty said as she walked away with her head hung low. (Bye.)

"Whatever, dyke."

"What did you say?" She asked as she turned around.

"Wow, it's a miracle. She speaks English." Dom said, condescendingly.

"What's your problem, Dom? Why are you so mean to me? What have I ever done to you? I've barely said anything to you in the 6 years that I've been here. Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, Letty."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. I'm leaving tomorrow. Tell Mia I said goodbye."

"Wait, what do you mean you're leaving?"

"My mom wants to rid herself of all memories of my dad. We're going back to Texas. I'll probably be back in like a year and a half."

"You don't have to leave. You can stay here with us and your mom can move back to Texas."

"Why do you care anyway, Dom?"

"While you don't think so, I don't hate you. You're just annoying. You've always been that little Latina tomboy that plays with my little sister."

"I'm nothing like Mia. She likes Barbies and makeup and shit. I like fast cars and racing. With that said, I am still a girl. Everyone always treats me like I'm one of the guys. I'm not a guy. I'm not gay. I like guys, but they don't seem to like me."

"So, are you really gonna leave?"

"Yeah. Bye Dom."

*end flashback*

Letty had only been gone for 9 months. After the 9 month mark, Child Services found Letty's mother incapable of caring for her, so she was sent back to LA. She stayed with her adult cousin in her previous home of 6 years in Echo Park, LA.

Eventually, Dom got to be less of a dick and they started dating when Letty turned 16.

*flashback*

"Are you sure about this, Let? I don't think our parents would approve of this considering you're only 16 and I'm 19." Dom said apprehensively.

"Yes, Dom. I'm completely sure. I just need to make sure you're gonna be fully invested in this relationship. I don't wanna give you my heart and have you break it into pieces. No more racer skanks. No more side hoes. Just me and only me, for as long as we are together."

"Baby, I promise I only have eyes for you. You're it for me."

"I'm gonna hold you up to that promise."

"Ok." He said as he kissed her softly.

She furthered the kiss and they stayed like that for a few minutes, until she pulled away.

"So what are we?"

"Do we have to have labels?"

"No. We're each other's and that's all that matters."

*end flashback*

That was one of the happiest days of Letty's life.

Dom and Letty had had an amazing 9 year relationship.

The night Dom proposed was not the first time that had ever happened.

*flashback*

"Dom, it's beautiful." Letty said as they walked up to a candlelit, rose petal filled, soft-sanded area on the beach.

"Happy anniversary, Let."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, and that's why," he started to say as he got down on one knee and took her hand in his, "I want to make you mine forever. Leticia Caroline Diaz Ortiz, will you marry me?"

"No." She said through tears."

"What?" He said, sounding extremely hurt.

"Dom, we're so young. I'm only 21. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I'm not saying I never wanna get married, but just not now. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but we don't need a piece of paper to tell us that."

"Can you please just keep the ring? Put it on a necklace or something."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Dom. You planned all of this for us and I ruined it."

"No, you didn't ruin it."

Letty knew Dom was disappointed. She knew he had wanted them to get married for awhile now.

"But I did. I know you've wanted this for awhile."

"Yeah, but baby, I'm not losing you. We have each other, legally or not, it doesn't matter. We have each other and that's all that matters."

*end flashback*

Letty had worn a necklace with the ring for 4 years, until the night of the second proposal.

*flashback*

"Do you like it, Let?"

"Yeah, baby, I love it, but why did you do it?"

The same scene from 4 years ago was set up on the same beach.

"It's our anniversary.

" Yeah, I know. This is the same scene that was set 4 years ago."

"Can I please have your necklace?"

Letty didn't say anything and gave him the necklace.

"Letty, baby, will you please marry me?"

"I don't really want to say this again, but no."

"Really, again?"

"Dom, can we not do this right now? I really don't want to fight."

"Well, if you didn't want to fight, you shouldn't have said no."

"Let's just go, Dom. Please."

"Fine."

*end flashback*

And that's the end of their relationship, or at least for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright, I'm coming." Letty yelled as she walked to her front door.

"Dom!"

It had been a month since the pair had seen each other.

"Hi Letty."

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't belong here. Yo no quiero tú aquí." (I don't want you here.)

"Pero, cariño te amo mucho." (But, sweetheart, I love you very much.)

"Y yo no." (And I don't.)

"Don't lie."

"Just tell me what you're doing here."

"I missed you. I wanted to try and repair our relationship."

"No. You should move on, Dominic."

"I don't want to. I want to stay with you. Please."

"I already said no. You're not gonna change my mind."

"Fine, but before I go, can you at least tell me what that is?" He said gesturing to her slightly protruding abdomen.

"That's none of your business."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, but like I said, it's none of your business."

"It is if that's my baby."

"Dom, please just go. I don't want to talk right now."

"I'm gonna come back. You can't get rid of me."

"Whatever, Toretto." She said as she closed the door in his face.

Once she closed the door, she leaned against it and sighed heavily. She tried so hard not to, but she started tearing up. Damn hormones. She whipped her tears after a moment and went back to bed.

After only 30 minutes in bed, there was another knock at the door.

"I swear, Toretto, if that's you..."

"Oh."

"Don't seemed too depressed."

"Hey, Mi. What's up."

"Nothing. I just thought we could spend the day together. What do you say?"

"Yeah, sounds fun, but only if I can see Jack sometime today."

"Ok, deal. Now go get ready. We have a full day ahead of us."

"K, I'll be back in like 20. Just make yourself at home." Letty said as she went back to her bedroom to get ready.

After only 15 minutes, Letty came back, fully dressed, hair in a half up, half down style, and even a bit of makeup.

"So, where are we going first?"

"I was thinking we should get our nails done."

"Ugh, I should've known what I'd be getting myself into when I agreed to spending the day with you. Why do we have to do girly shit?"

"Because, sometimes it's good to get pampered."

"Fine, let's go before I change my mind."

The girls went to a famous nail salon in Downtown LA. Mia knew Letty would hate it but she liked to hear her complain. It was amusing.

Mia got her nails done in a baby blue color with white dots. Letty got her nails a dark grey because Mia refused to let her get black.

After the nail salon, the girls went to a small café for brunch.

"Mia, I still don't understand why we have to do such girly shit. I mean first we got our nails done and now we're eating brunch in a café. After this, can we please do something I like."

"And what exactly do you want to do?"

"Dammit, now that I think about it there's not a lot of stuff I can do. Racing doesn't happen until night and it's dangerous. I don't think there's any games today. Just tell me what we're doing next."

"Well I was thinking we could go get our hair done. I know you're not gonna like it, but it'll be fun."

"Honestly, I just want to do anything that keeps my mind off of Dom."

"What do you mean?"

"Dom came to my apartment this morning. He said he wanted to work things out. I told him no and he said he would come back. He's not gonna give up. I guess he really does want to work things out. I'm not sure, though. I love him but he has a lot of explaining to do."

"That baby is coming soon. Don't you think he has a right to be apart of his child's life?"

"I don't know, Mi. He really hurt me this time. I don't know if I want him to see my child."

"Just think about it."

"I am and I will."

"Good."

The girls finished their brunch and went to get their hair done like Mia said.

Mia got her hair in a half up, half done style with the lower hair curled into beach waves and the top part braided into a fishtail. Letty had her hair in simple curls and up in a ponytail.

"Can we go see Jack, now?" Letty said when they walked out of the salon.

"Yeah, let's go."

Mia drove herself and Letty back to 1327 and discovered Brian and Jack playing in the front yard.

"Look, Mommy's home." Brian said to his son.

"Hi, baby." Mia said as she hugged her son.

"Hey, kid." Letty said to the boy as he hugged her.

"Hi, Aunt Letty." The little blonde said.

"So, what did you girls do today?" Brian said as he kissed Mia's cheek.

"We got our nails done, we went to brunch, and got our hair done."

"You look beautiful, baby."

"Thank you."

"You look good too, Let."

"Thanks Bri."

"Letty, do you wanna stay for dinner?" Brian suggested.

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, do you have somewhere else to be?" Mi said.

"No, not really."

"Then you should stay for dinner."

"Fine."

After a few more minutes in the yard, the family decided to move to the back yard.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Letty said.

"What's up, Let." Brian said as he set down Jack.

"I'm gonna move after the wedding."

"What!?" Mia said, shocked.

"I've had a lot of time to think lately and I realized that it would best for me and my child if I moved out of LA. I've spent most of my life here. And being here just reminds me of Dom. I'm completely serious about not going back to Dom. We both need to move on."

"But, don't you want your child to have a family?"

"Of course I do, Mi. I'll still visit and stuff, but right now, I just wanna be on my own."

"Where would you be moving to?"

"Spain. I love the place and I have enough money to buy a cozy villa in the Canary Islands. I have to do this."

"I'll leave about a week after the wedding. I'm really sorry."

"Letty, you don't have to be sorry. We will love and support no matter what. We're family. It's what families do." Mia said as she embraced Letty.

"I love you, Mia."

"Love you too, Letty."

Right as Mia and Letty let go of each other, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Letty said.

"Dominic Antonio Sicily Toretto, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"The better question, is why are you here."

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with my family."

"My sister, my nephew, and Brian?"

"Why do you care?"

"They're my family too."

"No, Dom. You lost them the day you walked out on me."

"Letty, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Dominic, I don't want your apologies. Just, please, leave."

"No, not until you let me explain."

"Fine, you have one minute."

"When I left, I had planned on coming back that night. I figured you'd want some space, so I got a motel for the night. I was going to go back to you, in the morning, but I ran into a girl."

"30 seconds." Letty said, bored.

"Letty, I don't know how to tell you this, but I got her pregnant."

"Good going, Dom. Honestly, I really don't care anymore. I'm gonna live a happy life with my child and you'll live a happy life with yours. We have to move on, Dom. You're minute is up. Can you please leave?"

"Yeah. Goodbye, Let."

"Goodbye, Dom." She said, on the verge of tears. (A/N: The same way she said goodbye in the cemetery scene in F&F 7.)

She wiped her eyes her eyes and walked back to the backyard.

"Who was it?"

"Dom."

"What happened?"

"He told me he got a girl pregnant. I told him I didn't care and that we should both move on and live happy lives with our families. But, the truth is, I really do care. I feel extremely betrayed."

"Dom's an ass. I'm glad you told him to move on. He needs to."

"Are you still gonna invite him to the wedding?"

"No."

"Good."

"Let, I know it's not traditional, but can you walk me down the aisle? My dad was gonna do it but, well, you know. Then it was gonna be Dom but now I'm not even inviting him. So, I want you to do it."

"Mi, I will gladly walk you down the aisle."

"Thanks, sis."

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

"I am too. I'm gonna get Bri to make us dinner."

"Yay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One month later, wedding day...

"Do you ever think you'll do this one day? Get married?" Mia asked Letty as the two were in Mia's room, getting ready.

"I don't know. Maybe if I find the right person. To be honest, I don't care if I marry someone. I don't need to have that kind of relationship with a person."

"I still don't understand why you said no to Dominic twice."

"Honestly, I was scared he would leave me. Even after 9 years, I don't think I ever fully trusted him. He lived such a party lifestyle and part of me didn't think he was fully changed. From what he told me a month ago, he hasn't changed."

"I'm really sorry, Let."

"Mi, I don't need you to say sorry. I've made my peace with it. I've moved on and I guess Dom has too because he hasn't bothered me since we last saw each other."

"Yeah, I know."

"Changing the subject, where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"Well, we might go to Spain. I want to see your villa and say our goodbyes before we have to come back and get ready for the baby."

"So, where's Jack gonna stay?"

"We're taking him with us."

"Is that really a honeymoon?"

"Yeah, we were hoping you'd watch him for a few hours a day so we could go see the city."

"I'd love to. Right now, we have to go. It's almost time for you to get married."

"I'm ready, are you?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The pair walked out to Letty's black Plymouth. Letty got into the driver's seat and Mia got in the passenger seat.

The drive was relatively quiet. Both girls were thinking about their respective futures.

After a short 10 minute drive, they had arrived at the venue. Mia and Letty got into position and the music started shortly after.

"Let's go." Letty whispered as they opened the doors.

They walked down the aisle to the pace of the music and they were at the end where Brian was standing, in under a minute. Letty kissed Mia's cheek and took her bouquet.

Brian and Mia joined hands and the wedding had started.

30 minutes later...

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I give you Mr and Mrs Brian Matthew O'Conner. You may kiss your bride, Brian." The minister said.

Brian did the classic dip with Mia and they deeply kissed each other. There was a roar of cheers and applause from the crowd. Brian and Mia ran back down the aisle and the guests blew bubbles at and over them.

After a few minutes, the guests made their way over to a bigger hall for the reception.

The happy couple came through the hall doors with Jack walking in front of them, carrying a small chalkboard.

"I want to thank all of you for coming and watching Brian and I become one. I hope you enjoy the reception, but before we get this party started, we have an announcement." Mia said.

"As you all know, we're having another baby in about 3 months. Well, we found out the gender of the baby a few weeks ago." Brian said as he picked up Jack.

"Well, we're having a baby girl and we're naming her Navaah Camilla Leticia Toretto O'Conner!"

"A long name, we know. But there's history in this name."

"My mom's name was Camilla and we really wanted to honor her. Her mother, my grandma was named Nueva Savannah. We merged those names to create Navaah. For her second middle name, my best friend and practical sister, who's sitting right over there, will be the godmother of this baby and is already the godmother of Jack. Her name, though she hates it, is Leticia and we really wanted to use it. I hope you don't mind, Let." Mia said as she looked over at Letty.

Letty just smiled and nodded her head.

"As for her last middle name and last name, well it's pretty self explanatory. We are absolutely in love with her name and we cannot wait to meet her."

"And on that note, vámonos fiesta!" (let's party.)

The guests cheered and the DJ started the music.

Everyone started going to the opening buffet and a few people were mingling at the open bar. Letty and Mia were talking at the table while Brian, his best man Dyllan, and Jack were dancing around on the open floor. Everyone was happy and the mood was light and airy.

After about 30 minutes, many of the people had gotten their food, and the DJ announced it was time for the married couples first dance.

The couple walked hand-in-hand to the middle of the dance floor. Brian put his hands on Mia's waist and Mia put her hands around Brian's neck. The song, "Solo Por Un Beso," (Only/Just For A Kiss) started playing and the couple started slow dancing to it.

There were a few more dances and then Mia through her bouquet and one of her cousins caught it. Brian threw Mia's garter and his best man Dyllan caught it. They had a cake cutting. The wedding cake was a simple vanilla with light blue frosting and light grey flowers on the outside. The groom's cake was light grey and black.

The cake was given the guests and about an hour more of mingling occurred before the guests said their goodbyes and started trickling out. At at about 6pm, every guest but Letty and Dyllan had left. Luckily the venue they had picked had their own clean up crew so they didn't have to do it.

Dyllan said his final congrats and goodbyes and left.

"Mia, do you want me to keep Jack for the night? You guys can have the night to yourselves. I'll feed him and bathe him and we'll have fun."

"That would be great. Thanks Let."

"Hey, buddy. You're gonna come with me tonight. How does that sound?"

"Yay, Auntie Letty."

"Congrats, Bri and Mi. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on buddy." Letty said as she picked up the young boy.

Both parents kissed their child and Letty walked out of the venture and to her car. While getting Jack strapped in, Letty saw a black Charger pull up.

"Jack, don't move. Stay right here." Letty said as she walked over to the Charger.

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't belong here."

"Letty, I've been debating wether to come for the past 4 hours. I just wanted to wish them congrats before I leave."

"Fine, they're in there." Letty said as she pointed to the door and walked away.

Letty finished strapping Jack in, got in the car herself, and drove to her apartment.

When they got home, Letty went through Jack's bedtime routine and put him to bed around 7:30. After that, she started packing up her kitchen.

Around 10, she decided to go to bed. She fell asleep, dreaming of how life would've been if she and Dom had gotten married.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been exactly one week after Mia and Brian's wedding. Letty had packed up all of her things, shipped her car to her villa, payed the last rent, and shipped everything that wasn't essential off to Spain. She was ready to make a new life for herself.

"Hey Let. Are you ready to go?" Mia said as she showed up at Letty's door.

"Yeah. Everything's cleared out. I just have to hand these keys over and then I'm done." Letty said as she picked up her bag and walked out of the door.

Letty quickly dropped the keys off at the front desk and then walked out to the car that contained Brian, Mia, and Jack.

"Spain, here we come." Jack said as they headed off towards the airport.

The 16 hour flight was brutal but definitely worth it, once they saw just how beautiful this place was.

4 days later...

Brian and Mia had had an amazing honeymoon in Spain. It was beautiful and definitely a trip of a lifetime, but now they had to say goodbye to Letty.

"You're flight leaves in two hours. You should go." Letty said as the family finished breakfast.

"Yeah, but I don't want to say goodbye." Mia said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Aww, Mi, don't cry. If you cry, I'll start crying." Letty said as she reached over and hugged Mia.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to start a new life here in Spain. I wanna be happy."

"I thought you were happy with us."

"I am. Of course I'm happy with you, but you're a family. I want a family of my own."

"But why can't you do that in LA?"

"You know why. I'll visit and we can FaceTime and text. Just because I live in another country, doesn't mean we won't ever see each other again."

"I know, but it's just different."

"It'll be ok, Mia."

"I know."

"Now, you guys really have to go." Letty said as she stood up.

Everyone else stood up and they slowly walked to the door.

"Just text me when you land." Letty said as she walked out with Mia, Brian, and Jack.

"I will." Mia said as she hugged Letty.

"Te amo mucho, Hermanita." Letty whispered to Mia as they shared a long embrace. (I love you so much, little sis.)

"Bye Auntie Letty." Jack said as he walked over to Let.

"Bye, Jack. I'll gonna miss you." She said as she picked up the small child.

"Love you." He said as he pecked her cheek.

Letty returned the gesture and placed him back on the ground.

"Bye, Let. Good luck with the baby." Brian said as he embraced Letty.

"Yeah, you too."

Brian pecked her on the cheek and then pulled away.

"Bye, guys. Te amo mucho." Letty said as she walked back into her house. (I love you so much.)

Life in Spain was great. Her villa was great. The people were great. Everything was great. Until, one day, it wasn't.

Letty was in a walk around the rather large neighborhood when she noticed a dog running around. She corralled the dog and read the collar. 273 Árbol Negro. This dog was her next door neighbor's dog. She carried the small dog back to its home and was shocked by the person who answered the door.

"Alejandra!?" Letty said, shocked.

"Letty!?" Alejandra said, also shocked.

"Hey cuz, what are you doing in Spain?"

"I should ask the same to you. I see you found my dog."

"Oh, yeah. Here. I found this one wondering around the neighborhood."

"Thanks for returning her."

"You're welcome. So, how long have you been in Spain?"

"About a month. What about you?"

"A few months. I'm assuming you're expecting." Letty said, referring to her cousin's protruding abdomen.

"And so are you."

"Yeah."

"Alex, who's at the door?" An all too familiar voice said walking closer to the door.

"Dominic!?" Letty said as the guy walked right behind Alejandra.

"Letty! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was returning your damn dog. You're welcome."

"I mean what are you doing in Spain? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. I'm apparently you're neighbor."

"Great." He said, sarcastically.

"Just answer me one thing. Is Alejandra the girl you fucked and got pregnant right after you walked out on me?"

"I'm not answering that."

"You are disgusting, Dominic."

"And so are you."

"How the hell am I disgusting? I'm not the one who cheated on their significant other of 9 fucking years."

"Whatever Letty. You're always playing the victim."

"Go to hell, Toretto. And guess what, Alejandra? You and that baby can go to hell, as well."

"Fuck off, Leticia." Dominic said as he slammed the door in Letty's face.

Letty schlepped back over to her house, with tears flooding her eyes. She just ruined any chance she had with her baby's father. She ruined her life and her baby's in the matter of a few minutes.


End file.
